


Learning a Lesson

by Sherlock1110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Dom/sub, Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Collars and leashes, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Flogging, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Sub Dean, Submission, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't care if he gets hurt anymore. Cas will always be there, after all. But what has Cas got to say about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Time for something new.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around, rolling his eyes at the same time. "What is it, Cas?"

"What do you mean, 'what is it'?" Cas was heading way passed angry, in fact he was struggling to remain in control of his temper let alone his grace. 

Dean sighed, wiping his face on his sleeve and slumping into the chair with slow achey movements. He was littered with cuts and bruises; he could have had that demon if Crowley hadn't turned up and launched him into the mirror. "Where's Sammie?"

"Out." Was all he said as he leaned back against the table and folded his arms, all the while staring at his submissive. 

"Alright, so you're pissed at me for some reason."

Dean didn't even look over at the Angel, he just slumped back in his seat and rested his head against the cushions, eyes shut. With his eyes shut, he didn't see the books rattling on the shelf. Cas gritted his teeth. "Some reason? Dean, look at yourself!"

"Well, fix me then!" He snapped back. 

There was only one way this was going to happen. Dean needed to learn. The hard way. "No."

That surprised him. "What do you mean no? You always fix me."

"Exactly. You don't care about getting hurt anymore because I can fix you, but I can't bring you back from the dead, Dean."

"Sammie can. He always finds a way."

"Sam isn't here!"

"You brought me back from Hell, Cas." He felt like he needed to point out the obvious. 

The Angel shook his head. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

Cas reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. 

"Cas-" 

Dean didn't get much of a chance to protest as the Angel dragged him towards his bedroom. It was times like this Dean preferred motels to the bunker. He pushed him to his knees in front of the bed. They had carpet rather than wooden floorboards. 

"Look, Cas-" the younger man scrambled back to his feet but the glare the brunet sent his way cut him off and he froze where he was.

"Kneel, Dean."

"But-"

"Now!" He barked. 

"Can you at least fix me first?" 

"Ask properly." The Dom's patience was wearing thin as he clenched his fists. 

Stubbornness made the older Winchester look at the floor. 

"You are going to be punished, Boy, it's up to you how badly."

Cas didn't miss the broken whimper that Dean let out. It wasn't very often noises like that were pulled from him. 

"Can you heal me before you punish me, please, Cas. Sir," he added at the look from the Dom. 

Cas took a step towards him and tightened his hand in the kneeling man's hair, at the same time he let his grace run through him. 

"Now, what do you say?"

"Thank, you. Sir." 

Cas nodded and walked towards the cupboard, he knew Dean would try something and wasn't surprise when he turned around to see him on the way out of the room at speed. He raised his hand and pointed towards the door. It slammed shut in Dean's face and he kicked it in frustration. 

"But what if Sammie comes home?"

"You've never cared before."

Dean looked away.

"Is that because you know you deserve to be in trouble?" At a lack of response once more Cas pointed over beside the bed. "Kneel!"

If anything the sub took a tiny step back. 

"Don't make me force you, Boy!"

Swallowing his pride he let his feet move back towards Cas. One step after another before there was a large hand in his hair and forcing him back to the floor. 

"Are your handcuffs in the trunk of the Impala? Dean!" He asked. 

"Yes, Sir."

Cas popped away only long enough for Dean to get to his feet. The second he reappeared he growled, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and squeezing his grip. 

"Hands behind you, Boy."

Mumbling something under his breath the blond lowered his hands and held them in the small of his back. Not wanting to release his grip the Angel pressed the chunky handcuffs into his hands. 

"Do them up," he growled. "Tightly."

"Yes, Sir," he repeated. His voice was shallow given the Dom's grip on his neck but he manoeuvred the metal about and tightened them around his wrists, more then aware he could get out no matter how tight he did them. 

"Where's your collar?"

"Sam's room. Sir."

"Why?"

He attempted to lower his head but the Angel wasn't letting him go. 

"Because you wouldn't look there, Sir."

Cas shook his head. "You liked that collar, Boy. We chose it together."

Dean didn't speak. Sighing, Cas held his hand up, a drawer in the corner opened and a gag flew from it to his hand. If he wasn't going to answer his questions, he'd take away the opportunity. He pressed it to the sub's mouth but Dean clenched his teeth. 

"Open. Now. Dean." Cas reached down to his pants and grasped his cock when he still didn't get a response. "This is already getting caged Dean," he said calmly whilst he squeezed. The younger man's mouth shot open and Cas grinned as he pushed the ball gag in. He buckled it tightly behind him then picked him up by the shirt again and pushed him over the bed, still on his knees. It left his arse poking out awkwardly but there was still one problem. He was fully clothed. He grabbed both his shirt and his jeans and they disappeared this came with a load of muffled profanities. 

Cas smacked the bare arse in front of him and then squeezed the blooming hand print. 

He zapped away and this time when he returned Dean hadn't moved; finally willing to expect the punishment that was given. 

He pulled him up by the ear and wrapped the stiff leather collar around his neck. "Seeing as you don't like your own fur lined I figured you'd want a dog one."

The hunter didn't open his mouth to attempt to argue around the gag just pressed his head to the bed when ordered. 

Cas used a matching leash to clip to the collar and then tie to the edge of the bed, Dean gagged slightly and sighed. Then he disappeared again this time coming back with a flogger and a cock cage. He flipped him over and despite the thrashing and protesting the younger man offered, managed to get the already half-hard cock into the metal cage. Cas could just imagine the snarl Dean would have if he was given the choice. 

"30 strokes, Dean."

He nodded slightly, as much as the collar allowed him and was spun back over. 

"Do I need to tie your feet?" This time he shook his head. 

"Then don't move."

The Angel weighed up the wooden handle in his hands and raised his arm high. He let the first stroke fall gently but his hearing picked up the sub's sharp intake of breath. 

Blow after blow fell, gradually getting harder and harder. The little knots at the ends thumping over and over, their positions slightly different every time. By the fifteenth strike Dean was grinding his teeth in to the rubber ball in his mouth, trying very hard to stop the tears that had been welling up from strike 4, from falling. 

The sound of the main door opening made Dean flinch. "Dean? Cas?" And the sound of his brother's voice made him thrash about, struggling in the cuffs and the collar. 

"Keep still, Boy," Cas ordered as he balanced the flogger on his hips. "That will be there when I get back." With that, the Angel turned and made his way to the door. 

Dean didn't hear anything further but he could just imagine Sammie's laugh as Cas told him he was in trouble, it made him grind his teeth more. His head snapped over when the door opened again. Cas was smirking, knowingly. 

"What number were we on then boy? 3? 4?"

The sub made an effort to keep the flogger balanced and the Dom grinned. "Good boy," he let a bit of praise enter his tone and Dean shifted his hips marginally; invitingly. "Oh no no, you don't deserve to be filled up with my cock, Dean." He wielded the flogger again, looking at the areas of the hunter's arse that were different shades of red. "17 wasn't it?"

 

"You've gotta be kidding Cas!"

It was nearly an hour later. Dean was still not in Cas' good books but they'd been cuddling for a bit in his room. His arse felt like little balls of fire all over the place and Cas refused to heal it, even as he had sobbed on his lap. They'd teach you to listen, he had said. 

"What was that?!" The Dom snapped following the younger man into the library. 

There was a small stool and a little table, placed beside what had long-since become Cas' desk in the corner. 

Sighing, Dean dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry, Sir." The movement pulled the forming bruises and he bit his lip. 

Cas tugged the leash and Dean didn't bother standing, he just crawled. 

"Sit there." 

With a quick glance up at the older man, the hunter pulled himself up on to the stall, wincing as bruised flesh hit the wood. 

He glanced at the top of the page. There was a sentence written in Latin. 

"I can't read that let alone copy it out."

"If I wrote a sentence in English you would have found it easy."

"What does it say?"

"It says I'll whip your arse with a cane next if you don't get a move on."

Dean swallowed awkwardly but picked up the pencil. "Yes, Sir. How many times?"

"Ohh, let's say a nice round number. 1000."

The sub's eyes widened but he nodded. He doubted that he would want to fight a demon alone again.


End file.
